


An (Un)welcomed Visit

by LadyKiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Michael!Vessel Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiri/pseuds/LadyKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits Dean after he gets Adam's body. Right after "Point of No Return" but before "Hammer of the Gods".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dean had promised to look after Adam and he’d failed him. At least Dean hoped Adam’s soul had finally been allowed to rest. But that didn’t change the fact that he’d promised to look after the boy and had failed to do even that. Dean hadn’t known him that well, but he’d still been family, he’d still been another innocent caught in the crossfire.

Dean was tired. He was tired of dealing with demons and angels and monsters. He was tired of watching people die every day. But no matter how hard Dean wanted out, people still depended on him getting up every morning and doing the same shit every day.

Dean didn’t hear the flap if wings or the sound of approaching steps until the voiced called from behind him, “Dean.” In an instant Dean had his gun out and had turned around to meet the other man. He’d barely recognized Adam’s voice. There was something about it that sent shivers up Dean’s body. There was even something off in the eyes that now stared back at him.  It took a lot for Dean not to step back, away from those eyes.

“God no, not him, you bastards.” ‘Adam’ tilted his head.

“Dean.” Michael’s voice rang through the backyard, he moved closer like he was inspecting Dean. “It’s been a while since we last spoke.”

“Let him go now.” Dean ignored Michael words. He could still remember that first and last encounter. Dean remembered watching Michael inside his father’s body, seen him burn Anna like it was nothing. “You can’t have him.”

Michael smiles then and for a moment Dean thinks it looks warm and inviting. But then he remembers the archangel is wearing his brother’s, because Adam is his brother no matter what, face and he just wants to throw up. “Dean you don’t have say on this anymore. You are no longer part of this story. Your work is done.”

“Then why are you here Michael.” Why come to him now Dean wonders.

“Sam still has to say yes.” Michael says as a matter of fact and his eyes for a moment leave Dean and he’s looking at the distance. Bobby’s house where Sam is now with Bobby, maybe Castiel was there too. He didn’t know what had happened to the angel. But Dean hoped that he’d somehow managed to survive and would pop back in at any moment. They are there thinking about what happened only hours prior and what they are going to do next.

Dean shook his head. He’d known that’s why Michael had come. But it didn’t matter that was never going to happen. “Sam won’t say yes to Lucifer. So you can just leave Adam alone and fly off to heaven again. I’m sorry to disappoint you but there is not going to be a big fight.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond before Michael was standing next to him, grabbing both his hands. The gun fell to the ground ignored by the glowering archangel. It would have been laughable to find Michael threatening in Adam’s body. But somehow he made it work. There was no doubt of what Michael was capable even in the small vessel.

“Why? Why do you continue to fight me even now?” Dean tried to pull away from the archangel but Michael’s hold on him was strong. The archangel didn’t even flinch instead he moved even closer. Dean could feel his breath warm against his face. Those eyes still looked at him like he was a specimen in a zoo.

“That’s just me, always fighting.” Even if he couldn’t pull away he could still move his face away. Dean couldn’t help but wonder about Adam. Was he still stuck inside or had Michael allowed his soul to go free? Dean was tempted to ask. “I can’t let your wear an innocent boy to fight the Devil. I can’t let the Devil wear my other brother to this stupid fight between you two.”

Michael chose to ignore the last comment and instead released one of Dean’s hands. Michael then used his now free hand to touch Dean’s face. Dean found himself frozen on the spot, unable to pull away even with his now free hand. “It was supposed to be you.”

If Dean didn’t know better he would have thought there was a hint of disappointment in Michael’s voice. “You were supposed to be the vessel, two halves that had to come together.”

“Now you are making me blush.” Dean did flinch there when Michael’s grip on his wrist tightened. But then it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

“I promised you I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. Step back now and let destiny take its course. Vessel or not your soul still has a place in heaven.” Dean laughed then.

“Let you and your brother have a field day on my planet.” Dean stopped smiling and turned to stare at Michael. “You should know me better than that.”

“I do know you Dean. I’ve been watching you since the day you were born. I’ve seen every single moment of your life. The other angels watched over you, knowing that you were meant to be my vessel. But none looked after you like I did.” Dean wanted to comment on how well that had worked out. Having angels watching over him didn’t save him much trouble or that trip to hell.

“Even during sex,” Dean grinned up at Michael.

Dean had expected some confusion from Michael remembering Castiel that first time. But instead he found himself slammed against the nearest car. “Yes.” Michael whispered against his skin and Dean shivered once more. 

Michael was warm against him, warmer than a human being should be. Castiel sometimes felt unusually warm, but not like this. Almost like Adam couldn’t contain all that heat and it was spilling out, trying to get into him. “I hope you enjoyed the show.” Dean wasn’t even sure how to respond to finding out an archangel had watched him during his intimate moments.

“I did.” Michael slipped a leg between Dean’s. Dean held back a moan when Michael pushed against him the friction spiking a wave of arousal.

“Well, I’m happy for you. Now do you mind letting go.” Michael had moved Dean’s legs further apart, using his body to hold Dean in place against the car. Michael was now standing comfortably between Dean's leg. “This is getting a bit uncomfortable.”

“No.” Michael tilted Dean’s head back. “I’ve wanted to touch you Dean for a very long time. I wanted to back then, but you needed to return to your time. So you could say yes to me. I wanted to come to you when you suffered your father’s loss, when you went to hell, after my brother rose. But I knew I had to wait, you weren’t ready yet.”

Dean closed his eyes against Michael’s touch. He needed to think about something other than the warm body standing in front of him. Dean needed to think about Adam in there, Sam and Bobby not that far away. Dean even thought of Cas, but that only made Michael press against him harder. “Castiel can’t hear you now.”

Michael grabbed Dean’s face with both his hands. Dean’s hands were both free now, but against the strength of an archangel he had little chance. “I was so disappointment when you denied your destiny. Then when I thought you were finally ready…well when I arrived to find you were gone I was a bit upset. But instead I found Adam and he was more willing.” 

“You didn’t give him much of a choice.” Dean spat back. Adam had been terrified. Dean could still hear him calling his name.

“Adam said yes, it was his choice. I was forced to use him because you ran Dean.” Michael’s mouth moved against Dean’s neck and it was getting harder for Dean to focus on anything other than the archangel's touch. “Now I can finally touch you all I want.”

Dean _did not_ moan Michael’s name out when the archangel kissed his jaw and then covered Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean’s hands went up to grab Michael’s shoulder-to push him away he would later tell himself-and gripped them. Dean had kissed and had been kissed more times he could count. But nothing could compare to what Michael kissing him felt like.

If Michael had felt warm before he was suffocating now. Michael stole every last ounce of breath from Dean’s lungs until he felt weak on his legs.  Michael alone was the only thing keeping Dean on his feet. The warm only grew warmer until it had surrounded Dean completely. At some point Dean had closed his eyes and as Michael finally pulled away to let him breath he opened them.

Dean’s eyes moved from Michael’s face and instead focused on what was behind him, actually the two huge white wings that were now spreading from his back.

This wasn’t the first time Dean has seen an angel‘s wings. But before he’d only witnessed small glimpses, shadows. These were the real deal, large and bright that Dean had to close his eyes after a few seconds of looking directly at him. But he could still hear them move and feel the soft feathers against him. Michael kissed him one last time and by the time Dean opened his eyes the archangel was gone.

Dean stood there in the afterglow, still feeling warm and, to his embarrassment, hard. “Fuck.”

‘Dean!” Dean turned around to see Sam running towards him looking extremely concerned. “I couldn’t hear you, we couldn’t find you.”

“We thought something had happened.” Sam touched Dean’s face to make sure his brother was really there.

“I’m fine, I just had a visitor.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, focus finally coming back to him.

“Visitor?” Sam did look concerned then. He moved forward ready to protect his big brother from any attacker.

“Michael.” Dean turned towards the sky, he could still feel Michael’s warmth against his skin. “The bastard is wearing Adam.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes to Dean again, this time making sure here are no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for smut and implied incest.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I admit this chapter took longer than it should have. But this is my second time writing smut and I ended up revising and rewriting it a couple times. I still need more practice, but enjoy never less.

Dean was having one of his nice dreams, one of those where he was in a strip club surrounded by some lovely ladies. Two of whom were twins. It was a nice change from what he’d been dreaming about lately. Which meant Dean wasn’t very happy about the archangel that had decided to pop inside his dream just before things had started to get interesting. It had been embarrassing when Anna had done it, but seen Michael smug face only irritated him. 

“I can’t even some get peace and alone time inside my own head.” With a wave of Michael’s hand the girls disappeared leaving the two of them alone. 

Michael’s eyes moved over him and finally rested somewhere above Dean’s head. “Wake up, now.” There was no doubt in Michael’s tone, it wasn’t a request, it was a command. The walls of Dean’s dream trembled…

Dean’s eyes flew open and in an instant, just as quickly he was sitting up on his bed. Dean probably shouldn’t have been surprised to find angels watching him sleep by then. Apparently they didn’t find that creepy at all. “Sam?” Dean turned to find his brother’s bed empty. 

“Sam won’t be interrupting us anytime soon.” At the sound of that voice Dean’s attention returned to the archangel. There was a gun under his pillow, but even if he was fast enough to grab the weapon he doubted it would do Michael much harm. 

Dean moved further away from Michael, ready to jump out of the bed if needed. “What did you do to my brother? For that matter, how do you keep finding us?” What Castiel had done should have kept Michael and any other angel from finding them so easily. 

“Sam is fine. He just went out to take care of some shores and I’m sure he’ll be back in a few hours.” Michael smiled. “As for your second question, you’ve been praying loudly and I’ve been keeping a close ear out for your prayers.” 

If Dean had prayed, this had not been the response he’d been expecting. But then maybe Michael was indeed the only one listening. God had thrown the tower and he didn’t care about anyone’s prayers. “Well I wasn’t praying to the King of Douche Angels. Look you have a vessel, why not leave me alone? Either that or let Adam go.”

“I can’t do that Dean. I need my vessel to fight Lucifer.” Dean nodded his head. It was the only thing he’d been hearing for the past months and he was tired of it. Without much effort Michael pushed Dean back down. With that same professional calmness Michael then used his arms to cage Dean to the bed. Dean opened his mouth in protest but hushed him with a kiss. 

When Michael pulled back he had a small smile on his lips. “You are so infuriating. You were supposed to serve heaven, serve me. You should have been honored, yet…” Michael lowered his head for another kiss, more possessive this time. No matter how hard Dean wanted to keep his mouth shot and not enjoy the act, he found himself responding. 

Dean caught himself immediately he wasn’t just making out with a freaking archangel, who’d wanted to use his body only days before but now wanted to fry half the planet just because he had family issues, he was also making out with Michael using his half-brother’s body. “Stop that.” Dean yelled once Michael pulled away. “I’m serious this time. There are a hundred things wrong with this scenario.” 

“Such as?” Michael asked flatly. Michael thankfully also moved further back to talk and get a better look of the hunter bellow. It gave Dean more space, but he was still trapped under the archangel’s body. Now wondering at what point Michael had moved to straddle him.

“Well for once and most importantly I don’t like you.” Or the other angels for that matter Dean added as an afterthought. Well, he liked Castiel, but he wasn’t a douche anymore. “I also can’t bring myself to understand why you are here. I’m not your vessel anymore.”

“You will always be my true vessel. You aren’t part of the story because that’s what you wanted. I thought this would make you happy, but you seem angrier than ever.” Michael moved closer to whisper, “unless you are jealous?” 

“No.” Dean quickly defended himself. If there was one thing Dean was upset over was the fact the angels wanted to continue with their fight and were planning to use his planet and his family to accomplish it.

“Dean, you and me, we have a connection, a bond. The link we share is stronger than any other human and vessel could have, you were made for me. I don’t even have it with Adam. The only other two beings out there that have anything similar to what we share are Sam and my brother Lucifer.” Michael held Dean’s face in his hands and touched their foreheads. “I know that you think the angels don’t care, but you are wrong. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here now.”

Michael pulled away to sit on the bed. Dean only looked up at the archangel in confusion. “Come here.” Michael opened his arms like he was waiting for a hug and Dean couldn’t keep himself from laughing. If Michael was expecting that dean was going to hug him, then he was crazier than his brother. When Dean didn’t move Michael grabbed his arm and pulled Dean forward until he was sitting on his lap. If Dean hadn’t been blushing before then, he was definitely blushing now. 

“What are you doing?” Dean finally asked when he was able to get his voice back, his voice coming out with a mix of horror and embarrassment.

“I’m holding you.” Michael said matter of fact, hugging Dean tighter against him. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean nodded his head. He began to try and pull away from the angel grasp. But it was useless. The only way Dean could break free was if Michael wanted him to. “But why are you doing it?”

“It’s what humans do to make each other feel better.” Michael said sarcastically, he was now looking at Dean like he was an idiot or a child that needed everything explained to them. Dean held back the sudden urge to punch the angel’s smug face. Not only because that was also Adam’s face, but because he didn’t want to risk a broken hand. 

“Of course,” Dean replied sarcastically. That made complete sense. “Can you please stop doing it, now.” Dean tried to sound firm in his request. But it wasn’t easy to sound threatening to the general of heaven’s armies. 

Michael hummed something softly. “Relax Dean. I’m here now. You can stop fighting for a little bit, can’t you?” Dean’s once again was robbed of a chance to protest before Michael had pulled him for a kiss. Dean froze in the archangels hold and could have sore his reaction got a small smirk from the angel.

Dean would later deny having tilted his forward for a better position. He would deny his hand jumpy forward to rest on Michael’s hips or opening his mouth so Michael could deepen the kiss. When the archangel pulled away Dean whined in protest, his head following the archangel’s. It was Dean who initiated the next kiss, pulling Michael by his neck forward. This amused the archangel who smiled into the kiss and before long clothes began to get discarded. 

Dean knew this was probably the part where he stepped back and stopped things from going down a road he would end up regretting later. But letting himself go and relax did feel nice for a change, to allow himself to relax under Michael careful touches and warmth. Let someone else worry about the consequences for once.

When Michael pushed Dean back down into the bed again, Dean didn’t protest. 

Dean wasn’t doing much at first, Michael seemed happy to take the lead and do everything himself. Everyone now and then Michael would pull back to whisper something in some other tongue that Dean couldn’t  
understand. Frankly at the moment Dean didn’t care much either. He did made out a couple of, “beautiful and perfect” in there.

Michael touched Dean’s lips before starting to remove his own clothes. Michael probably could have zapped those away in an instant, but the archangel knew how uncomfortable Dean was around magic. He also enjoyed indulging in doing things the ‘human way’. He hadn’t been doing on earth for a while now and last time he hadn’t had a chance to indulge in anything

This wasn’t exactly the way Michael had wanted to have Dean, but for the time being it would do. Physically pleasure had never interested Michael before. It could never compare to being inside a vessel, shearing the same space, the same mind. Michael’s own grace would have joined Dean’s soul. It was a union more profound than anything physical could archive. 

Michael pressed his hand down where Dean’s heart was. If he wanted he could have crushed the organ. Watch the life drain from dean’s eye. Then Michael could have brought life back into them, just as easily. Instead Michael pressed a kiss just above it, where the anti-possession tattoo was. He didn’t like his true vessel being marked like that. But he would have liked a demon wearing him around even less. 

“Get on with it.” Dean finally said annoyed, Michael continued to tease him with kisses down his skin. This was just another example of angel douchiness. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dean didn’t want the archangel leaving him hard again, he would have punched the smug look off his face. “If you…” Dean’s words died on his throat the moment Michael finally pressed his hand down on Dean’s groin. 

“Fuck!” Michael watched Dean arch and press forward into the touch. At times like this humans were fascinating to Michael a simple touch could have them seen stars in pleasure or in pain (sometimes both). Once Michael’s had slipped inside his boxers there was no doubt in Dean’s mind that Michael knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly when to speed up his movements or slow them down until Dean had to beg him to move faster. He knew exactly when to add pressure or slip a finger over the head of his cock. 

Michael hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d been watching Dean at all times. The only way he could know was from having previous knowledge about where and how exactly to pleasure the hunter.  
Dean knew he was almost there, but before blissful release came Michael pulled his hand away. “No.” Dean grabbed Michael’s hand like that could keep the archangel from leaving. “Please, don’t stop _now_.”

“Hush.” Michael silenced Dean with a kiss again. 

Michael moved to straddle Dean’s hips. Dean tried to cause some form of friction between them and find his release. But Michael wouldn’t indulge him just yet. If it wasn’t for the fact that dean could feel Michael’s own hardness inside his jeans, he would have thought the archangel was completely unaffected. 

Dean didn’t know what Michael had planned or if he even planned to do anything else than kiss him until he fainted from lack of oxygen. But he hoped the archangel would finally get it done and let him come.  
When Dean finally felt Michael press a finger against his hole, something finally clicked. “Wait.” Michael did thankfully stop at Dean’s request.  
“I thought…” Michael started to talk, but stopped when Dean began to shake his head.

“No.” Dean word was final on this, archangel or not. Dean has his limits and he was putting his foot down on this. Tempting as it was. Dean wasn’t going to be letting the archangel screw him like that. He ignored the way his body seemed to warm at the idea or the fact that at this point another part of his body cared more about getting attention once more than Dean’s internal debate. 

Michael seemed to think it over and then nodded. “I understand.” There was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice. “I promised I wouldn’t hurt.” When Michael moved away, Dean was sure the archangel was going to leave. Instead Dean was surprised to find the archangel had other plans. He quickly finished discarding whatever clothes he still wore and returned to Dean’s side.

Just as Michael positioned himself above Dean again, Dean placed a hand on the archangel’s hips stopping him. His mind was still trying to take in everything and make sense of how they’d gotten to where they were. 

“You can’t be serious?” Dean glanced up at the archangel in disbelief. The kissing had been crossing the line already. But this had to be a whole new level of blasphemy. If anything it would get him a first class ticket to hell. 

“I’m perfectly serious, Dean.” Michael was starting to sound irritated again. Even naked the archangel still managed to look fearsome when he glared down at Dean. 

This was definitely happening then. Dean almost pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t just his mind messing with him again. Instead he decided to bring about another topic if they were really going ahead with this, “Don’t you need to prepare yourself first?” Dean stared up at the archangel who smiled slightly. It wasn’t like Dean had done this many times before. 

“Your concerns are sweet," there was definitely a hint of sarcasm in the way Michael said the last word, "but I’m not human Dean.” Dean still wasn’t sure about it. Michael wasn’t human, but he was still wearing a human body. Michael on the other hand wasn’t going to wait Dean to start protesting and began to slowly lower himself down. 

Dean finds that Michael is tight and warm and he can’t hold back a groan as it engulfs him. Dean’s holding into Michael hard enough he is sure his nails are going to draw blood.  
Dean is certain that should have hurt the archangel, but there is no change on Michael’s expression, only that same focused and calm stare that reminded Dean of Castiel the first time they’d met. At least Michael didn’t look hurt, which meant he was really fine or he was really good at acting otherwise. 

Dean didn’t think he could last much longer. Michael’s pace remained slow until Dean finally had to beg the archangel to move faster. Dean didn’t want to let the archangel do all the work. He hadn’t exactly done anything like this before to know how to jerk off another man. But it couldn’t be that different from what he did to himself. 

The moment Dean’s hand finally closed around Michael’s own arousal, Dean finally got the first reaction from the archangel who moaned loudly as his hips jerked forward. Feeling proud of himself, for finally getting a reaction from Michael Dean grinned up at the archangel.

“Dean…” Michael barely whispered, all business like appearance slipping away to reveal a flush across his face. 

“Yeah, well I’m not that selfish man. Just keep doing what you are doing right.” Dean wasn’t sure how good it felt for Michael. He didn’t have that much practice jerking another man off. But he tried to do what felt good to him and if Michael‘s hitched breath was anything to go by it was working. 

Dean made sure to keep one hand on Michael and the other one on the archangel’s back. He wasn’t really guiding the archangel, but he enjoyed the way Michael’s back arched under his hand whenever Michael moved. 

Dean could almost feel the bed, the room itself, shaking. When he began to feel more and more of Michael’s warm Dean actually welcomed it. The familiarity from it engulfed him entirely. That along with the warm and tightness surrounding him was enough to set him off. Dean’s climax had him seen stars, his grip on Michael would have probably if bruises if he wasn’t an angel. 

Michael’s hand moved from his chest to his shoulder to grip it tightly. Dean couldn’t take his eyes away from Michael’s face. To witness Michael loose his cool, the way he bit down on his lip or how his eyes appeared to get brighter the closer he got to his climax. Without a second thought Dean pulled Michael forward for another kiss, pushing his tongue inside the archangel’s warm mouth. Dean’s strokes sped up one final time as he kissed Michael. 

Just as Michael reached his own climax him, it wasn’t just warm in the room anymore, but a bright warm light that surrounded them and filled the small hotel room.  
When Dean came down from his afterglow Michael was already sitting away and watching him intensely. Dean hadn’t even noticed he’d come too, probably close behind Michael. The only thing he was aware of for the first few minutes was the ringing in his ears.

Once he’d regained most of his hearing back Dean turned to watch Michael, the archangel wasn’t flushed anymore. He was dressed up and looked no different from how he’d looked when Dean first saw him in his room. Even the mess on Dean’s stomach was gone, though he was still naked himself. Not that he cared that much about his nakedness. Dean was still enjoying the fact that he'd made an archangel loose it, it made him quite proud of his skills. That pride was probably gaining him points to get him back in hell. But not even that lessened his good mood.

“I didn’t think you would want Sam walking in and seen such a mess. I may have broken a few things, but I’m sure I fixed everything.” Dean silently agreed. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to tell Sammy this (if he ever could). Dean took a quick look around and everything seemed to be in order. Heck, the room looked cleaner than it had before. 

His good mood was going to disappear the moment he had to talk to Sam though. 

“I have to go now. You know how to contact me Dean. I’m always listening to your prayers.” Michael was gone in a flap of wings. Maybe Michael had regained some of his composure, but Dean was certain he's seen him blush just as he'd disappeared. 

Dean waited a few minutes to relax his breathing before picking his phone and dialing his brother. “Sam?”

“Dean, are you alright?” Sam sounded worried and agitated. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Dean reassured his brother. He didn’t want Sam worrying about him like that. They already had enough on their plates. “Where are you?”

“Sorry, I had to go out and get some things we were running low on, mostly for those charms to keep demons away. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Sam didn’t need to finish that sentence. Dean hadn’t been sleeping much lately. “When I noticed I was running late, I called, but you didn’t answer. I thought…”

“I’m fine.” Dean reassured his brother again. He couldn’t have Sam driving around worried. “Just get back here in one piece.” 

“Are you sure you are fine, no one there threatening you?” Sam still sounded concerned, but more relaxed now. 

“No one here but me.” Well he was alone, now. He just couldn’t tell Sam that yet. With how worry Sam sounded already, Dean didn’t think telling his brother that Michael had visited again would be a good idea while he was still on the road.

“I’m almost there.” Dean waited for the line to go dead before lying back down. Next time they moved Dean had to make sure he wasn’t praying too loudly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from finals and my other fic to write this. I love this pairing and I feel like there should be more works for them out there, so here is my contribution to the fandom.


End file.
